Jerome Valeska (Gotham Fanverse)
Jerome Valeska is one of the major antagonists of the TV series Gotham. In the fanedited fourth season of the series, he and his brother Jonathan both support the schemes of their own father and "creator", Jeremy Valeska (the true Joker of the series). Therefore, he serves as one of the two main antagonists (alongside Rupert Thorne) of the 6th episode and the secondary antagonist of The Joker arc. He is portrayed by Cameron Monaghan, who also played Jonathan Valeska in the same franchise. History Past Jerome Valeska was biologically engineered and created by his father, Jeremy Valeska. He was abused as a child, much like his brother Jonathan, and eventually Jeremy was imprisoned for his crimes so Jerome had to live with a stepfather, Paul Cicero. Role in the fanedited season Jerome later was looking for Mr. Jenkins, which he knew that it's really just Jeremy in disguise. He attacked some businessmen and killed two of them with a shotgun, thus chasing the others away. Jim Gordon tried to kill Jerome, but Firefly helped Jerome out, thus letting him escape death. Jerome later took over a stage in which a band was casting a show for the citizens. He killed a singer, and then he took over the stage, thus keeping hostages from the city council on the stage, and then he called Jim Gordon on live news. He asked Jim Gordon to hand him Bruce Wayne and Jeremy. Jim agreed, since he did not want the whole city to go mad, but he actually sent the cops to sabotage Jerome from ontop of some buildings. The cops however are killed by Jeremy's assassins, and Bruce Wayne is forced to go ahead towards the stage, where Jerome awaits for him. However, more cops come from even higher above, and they manage to kill Jeremy's followers off, as Jim then takes the opportunity to shoot Jerome and foil his plans. Jerome then runs to the top of a building. Jeremy then realizes that he has no use of Jerome anymore. Jeremy then reveals Bruce that he controlled Jerome, since Jerome was biologically and genetically created by him as a tool. Jeremy presses on a button which kills Jerome and causes him to fall from the rooftop onto a car, and then to dissapear. In the last episode of the fanedited season, Jerome's dead body is found by a dying injured Penguin. Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Cult Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Complete Monster Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Assassin Category:Gotham Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Misogynists Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Extremists Category:Asexual Category:Leader Category:Usurpers Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thugs Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Nihilists Category:Anarchist Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:DC Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Incompetent Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Damned Souls Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Posthumous